Project:Chat/Logs/14 November 2017
00:50:45 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 00:50:47 testing 01:29:04 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:17 1 2 3 03:35:02 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 03:50:22 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 03:50:24 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 07:00:46 -!- Horuhe35 has joined Special:Chat 07:05:02 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 09:00:07 -!- Horuhe35 has joined Special:Chat 09:31:17 -!- Horuhe35 has joined Special:Chat 11:02:24 -!- Horuhe35 has left Special:Chat 11:02:26 -!- Horuhe35 has joined Special:Chat 11:44:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:53:52 ... 11:54:03 taco is going to be devastated. 11:55:17 HI 11:55:29 hi 11:56:06 how are you? 11:56:12 I'm fine. 11:56:14 You? 12:00:14 ... 12:02:44 fiane sorry 12:03:30 it's fine 12:10:42 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:10:43 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:12:38 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:12:42 Hi 12:12:53 oh taco. 12:12:56 bad news... 12:13:09 well for you anyway 12:13:29 so, i wanna ask you a question 12:13:45 if you leave, who are you leaving your conceptions to? 12:13:56 I don't know 12:14:15 rip 12:14:36 what happened ? 12:14:46 nothing 12:14:58 just wanted to tell this guy some bad news but then his internet 12:15:20 :o ouchh shall I leave you ? 12:15:45 nah, you can stick around 12:16:04 i can private message him 12:16:22 ah cool 12:17:52 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:17:53 Sorry 12:18:02 alright. 12:18:02 Hi 12:18:08 Taco, PM 12:25:12 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:42:35 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:45:13 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 12:45:23 ##Ursuul I have an emergency 12:45:30 Captain hayden is harassing me 12:45:57 Ursuul isn't here 12:45:58 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:148963 13:14:25 well I guess that killed the chat ��‍♀️ 13:14:44 I contacted ursuul via his message wall 13:20:37 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:20:55 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:20:57 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:148976 13:23:42 that is my response 13:26:24 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 13:40:54 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:41:01 another response 13:41:31 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 14:15:18 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:15:27 and another response 14:17:36 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:17:46 !updatelogs 14:17:46 <Özün_Oldun> Captain Hayden: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 14:18:16 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:02:08 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:02:36 ... 15:10:22 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:10:35 @Ozziene 15:10:37 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:148991 15:10:51 hi 15:10:57 hey 15:12:53 already read that 15:13:21 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:30:16 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 15:30:27 hi 15:30:38 hi 15:30:46 I added a bit to Zodiac. 15:30:56 And I really like the Ultimate Attack idea. 15:30:57 ok imma check it out 15:31:00 thanks 15:31:25 I guess I'll try and make the next phase soon. 15:38:43 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:38:58 !updatelogs 15:39:13 rip no longer a staff 15:39:17 !updatelogs 15:39:17 <Özün_Oldun> The Tidal Wave: Logs updated (added ~11 to log page). 15:39:33 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:40:17 why do y'all do that so much 15:40:23 idk 15:40:26 /announce XD 15:40:40 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:41:11 I used to do it just to make sure to record everything 15:41:27 And such so the logs were up to date at that moment 15:41:50 So such conversations that were important can be seen right away and can be evaluated 15:43:24 hm 15:48:18 Did you see my changes, Tidal? 15:50:00 to Zodiac? 15:50:52 ye i saw 15:53:58 gtg 15:54:00 bye 15:57:06 rip 16:02:04 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:02:13 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:02:15 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:02:21 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:02:23 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:02:29 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:02:32 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:02:38 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:02:39 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:02:45 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:02:46 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:02:47 Yo 16:02:53 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:02:55 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:03:01 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:03:04 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:03:10 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:03:13 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:03:19 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:03:22 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:03:28 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:03:31 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:03:37 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:03:40 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:03:46 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:03:49 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:03:55 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:03:58 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:04:08 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:04:18 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:04:21 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:04:27 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:04:30 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:04:36 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:04:38 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:04:44 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:04:47 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:04:53 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:04:56 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:05:02 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:05:04 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:05:10 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:05:12 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:05:17 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:05:21 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:05:27 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:05:30 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:05:36 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:05:37 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 16:06:07 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 16:45:48 WIKIFEATURES TIME 17:07:56 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:08:00 fuck 17:31:47 ads 18:00:39 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:04:43 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:07:58 Missed. 18:24:24 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 18:26:20 Hİ 18:26:41 i made a very weird edit to the skimmer image 18:26:54 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:Skoimer.png 18:45:51 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 19:02:52 # 19:18:08 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 19:18:15 hello 19:18:28 Oh no tungster 19:18:34 i didnt see him 19:18:56 oh well 19:18:59 bye 19:47:48 -!- DiepMasterOfDiep has joined Special:Chat 19:47:52 hello 20:30:22 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 20:30:27 hi am. 20:30:38 20:30:38 Ixoklo hlipy če 'u'y. Pjexe klyčbje čeağy xiitladlu ğyytu'y 'uropi bibuxy by'yjk. 'u 'io'e 'eetlyxi 'iğy'uyde 'y'e 'o. Tobo 'otlaȥ iči'u ȥiuȥe bjerli'u kjyxxigleȥy 'exe. Xo'o xegjopjity'yi čaapjaxebluč 'aa'ojbrlyğedo 'iy'e'ubje ği'e. Dyȥou tlaȥho'aa ğuo'uu'y togje 'objyx 'uhjy? Tleȥgoȥeu'exo 'aba 'u'e ğa'eağu xeoxyxoeȥykle čaarje. Klehytločea'y 'elpȥiery hotjotlu'e uğuhja kjiğxiko čy'u. Yğyȥu'elhğu tlaȥğoore 'albhjykiuȥi dlyxkjoȥ ru'ujrğa 'y'yy'ai pjubjexȥoi 'oxiğu. Hlaği'iepibu hery bjyğo 'ydluč ȥatločoo huȥui'o. Klo'idu biuču yxe ba'ylr tičiiki hikle xyyğe'i 'apleğou čiriȥoo'ibu ta'iu'uxa'ajp rje'ilk? Bupjux 'o'u 'etlaȥȥa'y 'apy 'yhja 'ijdbi. 'yȥu'y kjo ȥiȥybjuȥgji rliğyy ȥarly roğaa? 'aeğyugjoge 'i'ui 'o'ou'alb kjyğu ağočučykjo ȥarjihjy'oo. 20:30:41 from a word generator 20:30:44 from my language 20:30:55 it looks like either a conversation or a story 20:32:08 Hi. 20:32:18 man 20:32:30 ever since i made monosyllables rare 20:32:36 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:32:40 the words are as big as a simple sentence 20:32:43 jeeesussss 20:32:50 hello 20:32:54 xeoxyxoeȥykle 20:32:56 say that 3 times fast 20:33:01 no u 20:33:05 lol 20:33:07 it's my language 20:33:11 :^) 20:33:33 It looks like something random. 20:33:42 well 20:33:43 eeehhh 20:33:48 Randomised with rules 20:33:53 http://www.zompist.com/gen.html 20:34:07 all it does is randomize the syllables 20:34:16 it pre-makes the syllables then randomises them in an order 20:34:22 sometimes it finishes the word 20:34:24 or sentence 20:34:39 Syllables and symbols are defined by the left and right boxes 20:36:46 the middle box just fixes things that you don't want in words 20:37:25 kinda like a lorem ipsum generator 20:37:28 of your choice 20:38:01 you can choose to get a word list, word table or syllable list (ALL SYLLABLES, THIS MAY FUCK UP YOUR COMPUTER IF IT'S NOT BEEFY ENOUGH.) 20:39:47 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:40:00 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:40:30 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:40:58 i have an idea... 20:41:01 What about 20:41:03 A website 20:41:11 where there are downloads, followed by numbers 20:41:18 i can give the link and say the number 20:41:23 simple downloads 20:41:29 when i'm lazy to do anything 20:41:44 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:41:50 oh god that thing is gonna become some shady dark web download website isn't it 20:41:55 bad idea if i think now 20:42:01 wait 20:42:08 what IS ozziene's profile pic? 20:42:17 i tlooks like grass with some grey circles 20:42:20 and orange scribbles 20:42:43 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:48:20 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:50:26 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:52:35 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:56:36 gtg 21:03:30 1 waves, 112 (1) kills, 15144 score, Reason: Destroyed by a 1-damage burdenate arrow 21:04:14 are you colorblind? 21:38:05 -!- Ye Boi Agus has joined Special:Chat 21:39:12 a 21:57:13 # 21:57:41 1 waves, 112 (1) kills, 15144 score, Reason: Destroyed by a 1-damage burdenate arrow 21:58:01 wait i already saids that 22:00:10 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:04:19 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:08:07 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:09:25 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:09:45 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:12:56 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:23:57 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:24:22 i encountewred a cheerful paper today, raising both hands in celebration 22:37:42 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:43:53 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs